


a wish upon a star

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is actually kinda thoughtful sometimes..., Cheese, Fluff, M/M, sap, sometimes, ugh why am i so in love with these boys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tries to wish upon a star</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song, Wish Upon a Star on my morning walk and this just came to me. I wrote it in the space of about half an hour so sorry if it sucks :/ but my other writing's not going so well atm (*sobs) and hopefully this'll help loosen the block!  
> enjoy <3

Kise sighed and leant back against Aomine, his entire body humming in pleasure. He felt sore, but in the best kind of way. Especially since Aomine had been unexpectedly tender, in the rarest of moods. Usually, lovemaking with Aomine was not a little rough, even if Aomine was _always_ careful, and had never hurt him, it could only on the rarest occasions be described as slow and tender. So today had been a pleasant surprise.

“So,” he started with a teasing sigh, looping his arms back around Aomine’s neck and humming in pleasure as Aomine’s hands stroked lovingly up his waist. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Who said I can’t be?” Aomine growled back, nipping at Kise’s ear.

“Not so fast,” Kise complained, heat starting to pool in him again as Aomine’s hands reached his chest and, more specifically, his sensitive nipples. His body stirred and Aomine laughed quietly, but stopped the insistent movement of his fingertips. “I’m not as insatiable as you.”

“Liar,” Aomine chuckled. “You’re the one that wakes me up every morning.”

Kise flushed a little, but couldn’t deny it.

“Anyway,” Aomine continued when there wasn’t any quick retort or whine. His hands stilled, wrapped around Kise for warmth, tugging the blanket up to cover his lap. “They say if you make a wish on a star, it’ll come true.”

“That old saying?” Kise sighed, hands sliding through blue hair, already messy from their previous activities. “What about it?”

“Well, what if I made a wish upon you?” Aomine said. He was glad Kise wasn’t looking his way, since the fire in his cheeks would have given him away instantly.

“You’re telling me I’m a star?” Kise chuckled. “I’m not that famous, Aominecchi.”

“What if you were to me?” Aomine replied lowly and Kise found his stomach tightening.

“That’s not fair,” Kise whined playfully. “You’ve gotta stop saying those things. Else I’ll think you really do want me around.”

“Of course I do,” Aomine sighed, biting his ear again, a little harder this time in punishment. “We haven’t been living together for two years just for the sex, you know.”

“I know,” Kise agreed. “Well then, if I was a star, what wish would you ask of me?”

“Hmm,” Aomine’s low voice rumbled in his ear, and Kise jumped a little when his hand was kissed without prior warning. “Yourself?”

Kise pulled his left hand away from Aomine’s and stared at his fingers. Because now, on his ring finger, sat a ring of simple gold.

“Daikicchi?” he whispered, unsure of what exactly was happening yet his stomach was tight and his heart was going a thousand beats a second.

“Marry me, Ryouta,” that low voice whispered something that Kise had fantasised about for months, yet that Kise had never once really believed could actually happen. “I know we can’t do it legally, but I want everyone to know that you belong to me. And that I’m yours, in turn,” he added, brushing his lips across Kise’s shoulder. “The ring suits you.”

“Daiki,” Kise sighed simply. “Of course,” he agreed. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

He felt Aomine’s lips curve in the gentlest of smiles against his shoulder and felt his entire being explode in happiness. Turning over in Aomine’s arms, he pressed his lips to his lovers and let his happiness shine from his eyes.

“I love you,” Kise whispered in between desperate kisses and needful touches.

“I know,” Aomine replied with a grin.

“Say it,” Kise whined, refusing Aomine a kiss as the arrogant male refused to say it back. “Else I’ll leave.”

“No you won’t,” Aomine grinned, rolling them both over and pinning Kise to the mattress. “You’ve got my ring. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Ah,” Kise softened in agreement as Aomine took his hand and pressed a kiss to the ring. “You’ll get one for you too, right?”

“Already got one,” he replied and got up with a sigh. Kise felt his body temperature rise all over again, just looking at the lean length of the body he knew so intimately, the body he knew as well as his own. “Want to do the honours?” he asked, holding out a small gold band.

Kise nodded enthusiastically, sitting up and taking the ring from his hand. “Done,” he said as he slid it onto his lover’s finger. “It’s perfect,” he whispered, tears welling up from sheer delight. “Daiki.”

“Ryouta. I love you.”

And with the accompanying kiss, Kise lost all thought of anything except for the lover who’d taken his heart and whose heart he had in return.

\--------

It wasn’t until much, much later, when Kise finally took off his ring and noticed something engraved on the inside.

_a wish upon a star_

 


End file.
